Akhir Bahagia
by Blijajanono
Summary: Sakura hamil lagi, Sakura cemburu pada suaminya/fict ringan pelepas stres/OS, OOC, DLDR/Sequel 'Lihatlah Aku Sakura' dan 'Karena Hanya Kamu'/Untuk Chiwe SasuSakuNaru.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sequel ('Lihatlah Aku Sakura!' dan 'Karena Hanya Kamu')**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Warning! OOC akut, typo, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

**.**

Aku bangun pagi dan mempersiapkan apa pun yang seorang istri lakukan pada umumnya. Membuat sarapan, menyiapkan air hangat untuk suami dan jagoan kecilku. Kudengar langkah kaki mendekat, kuberikan sedikit senyum kepada mereka. "Halo jagoan kecil ibu." Eren tersenyum saat kugendong dan kucium sekilas pipi tembemnya.

Sasuke memandangku dengan senyum paginya, dia berdiri di sampingku dan mencium pipiku sekilas, sungguh rasa hangat ini masih belum terbiasa aku rasakan. Aku menyukai ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang pulang tepat waktu Sasuke. Apa ada masalah?" Kucoba mencari topik untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau jangan khawatir." Dia malah asik memainkan rambut Eren. Jagoan kecilku hanya merengut kecil saat jari-jari Sasuke mempermainkan rambut-rambut halusnya.

"Ayah Sasuke hentikan! Elen tidak mau tidak kelen jika nanti main sama Mikasa. Jadi jangan lucak lambut Elen." Sasuke hanya balas menciumi kedua pipi Eren dan tersenyum akan pernyataan darinya.

Aku sungguh bahagia, menilik dari apa yang telah terjadi. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadanya. Dia bukan hanya seorang suami yang baik tetapi dia telah memberikan warna baru dalam keluarga kecil kami.

Awalnya ayah masih enggan untuk membiarkan kami keluar dari rumah utama. Aku dan semua kekeras kepalaanku selalu menang saat berdebat, kini kami tidak lagi tinggal di apartemen milikku dulu, tapi kami memilih untuk membeli sebuah rumah mungil dengan arena taman yang sedikit luas. Aku senang Eren menyukai rumah ini, terlebih sekarang dia telah memiliki teman baru namanya Mikasa.

Kehidupan rumah tangga kami berjalan semestinya. Aku sungguh bahagia karena Sasuke lah yang menjadi suamiku. Dia tidak pernah lepas untuk memperhatikanku dan Eren, bahkan di sela-sela kesibukannya saja dia sempatkan untuk menelponku dan selalu menanyakan kabar kami.

Kulihat Eren sedang bermain di taman dengan Mikasa. Aku hanya bisa memandangi mereka. Tanpa terasa saking asiknya mereka bermain, tanpa sengaja Mikasa terjatuh dan menangis dengan kencang. Langkah kakiku menghampiri mereka, kulihat ada seorang gadis berambut pirang sangat cantik. Dia mencoba menenangkan tangisan Mikasa.

Aku sempat berkenalan dengan wanita cantik itu dia bernama Ino, dia saudara sepupu dari Mikasa. Senyumnya sangat cantik, "Maaf telah merepotkan Anda Uchiha-_san_." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

Aku hanya balas tersenyum ringan terhadapnya. "Mampirlah Yamanaka-_san._"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Kulihat tangan kecil Mikasa melambai pada kami, aku hanya sanggup mendesah sedikit saat kutatap penampilanku yang sangat jauh dengan Ino. _'Dia sangat cantik' _itu membuatku sedikit iri.

Setibanya di rumah tanpa sengaja langkah kakiku membawaku mendekati sebuah kaca besar. Aku melihat sesosok wanita yang terpantul di kaca. Kupandangi berkali-kali dan mencari apa ada sesuatu dariku yang bisa dibilang cantik. Jawabnya adalah '_tidak ada_' aku hanya bisa pasrah akan hal itu. Kaos kebesaran dan celana jins selalu melekat pada tubuhku. Bahkan sangat jarang kugunakan alat _make up_ untuk menghiasi wajahku.

Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan wanita. Baik itu pakaian dan cara penampilan mereka. Padahal selama ini aku hanyalah wanita yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal itu, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang mendorongku untuk lebih memikirkannya.

Aku hanya sanggup tersenyum pasrah dengan berbagai koleksi baju wanita yang kubeli beberapa waktu lalu. Mencobanya saja sudah membuatku geli, tapi entah dorongan dari mana setiap melihat pernak-pernik wanita aku selalu terbawa untuk membelinya.

Kurasakan ada sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangku. Kutorehkan wajahku dan membalas senyum tampannya. Sasuke mencium pipiku sekilas. "Ada apa kau seperti ini, Sayang?"

Mata Sasuke kini terfokus pada beberapa baju yang mulai berserakan di atas kasur. Melihatnya dengan pandangan pertanyaan.

"Apa aku cantik Sasuke?" Entah dorongan dari mana aku ingin mengetahui tentang hal itu.

Ciuman Sasuke sedikit membuaiku dan aku menikmatinya. "Semua yang ada padamu cantik Sayang, kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa ada yang salah dengan ku? Semua wanita di luar sana berdandan dan bertampilan cantik. Tapi aku bahkan bisa dibilang setengah laki-laki." Aku hanya bisa memandang masam pada diri sendiri di cermin.

Dia mencium pipiku dan turun ke leherku. Rasa geli mulai mengisi hatiku, terasa ada beberapa sayap halus yang beterbangan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau itu wanita yang sangat cantik. Aku menyukai semua hal yang ada pada dirimu. Apa pun itu."

"Tapi …" Dia tidak mengijinkanku untuk melanjutkan perkataanku saat kurasakan bibirnya yang manis telah berada di depan bibirku.

Aku suka saat dia mulai menciumku. Memanjakanku dengan semua kehangatan yang dimilikinya. Memelukku dan menyalurkan semua rasa yang selalu kita bagi bersama.

Di tengah malam aku terjaga dan kulihat Sasuke tertidur dengan pulas. Sekilas aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihatnya. Aku bangkit dan sedikit risih dengan kondisi tubuhku. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai apa yang telah kami lakukan tadi. Tapi, setiap teringat itu membuatku malu.

Kuambil potongan baju yang berserakan di bawah dan memakainya dengan segera. Rasa lapar selalu datang di saat-saat seperti ini. berkali-kali aku terjaga di tengah malam dan mencari makanan untuk mengisi perutku yang mulai tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Kuambil beberapa buah dari dalam kulkas. Memakan buah apel merah yang sedikit asam. Lucu juga, padahal dulu aku bahkan selalu menghindari semua buah yang bersifat asam. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku malah sering membeli beberapa buah yang rasanya sedikit asam, bahkan aku juga membeli beberapa buah manga muda.

Terlalu asik menikmati beberapa buah membuatku tak sadar jika Sasuke kini sudah ada di sebelahku dan memandangku dengan alis kiri yang terangkat. Kulihat dia dengan senyumku, dan mulutku yang masih terisi penuh dengan buah.

"Sakura, kau bisa sakit sayang. Kenapa kau memakan buah-buah asam ini?" Dia duduk di sampingku dan memegang perutku dengan hangat. Memandangku dengan pandangan khawatirnya.

"Ini enak Sasuke, kau mau mencobanya?" Dia hanya menggeleng pelan dan mulai mengambil buah-buah itu dan mulai memasukkannya dalam kulkas kembali.

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya sebal saat dia melakukan itu."Kenapa kau memasukkan lagi buah-buah itu ke dalam kulkas Sasuke?" Aku mulai menaruh kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Kumohon Sayang. Kau bisa sakit jika memakan buah-buah asam itu. Kalau hanya apel atau apa pun itu tidak masalah, tapi kau memakan manga muda yang bahkan tidak kau kupas dulu kulitnya."

Ku majukan bibirku sebal. Dia tersenyum sedikit dan membelai rambutku ringan. "Kalau kau lapar kau bisa memintaku membuatkanmu sesuatu. Tapi tidak dengan memakan buah mangga beserta kulitnya."

"Tapi itu enak Sasuke. Cobalah dulu kau pasti juga akan menyukainya." Kucoba untuk tetap berkelit.

Dia hanya menggeleng dan mulai menuntunku untuk memasuki kamar. Aku sedikit menolak dengan dalih perutku masih terasa lapar.

"Aku masih lapar Sasuke. Tadi kau mengambil makananku dan kini dengar, perutku masih berbunyi." Aku tersenyum karena kenyataannya bahkan suara jangkrik saja tidak terdengar.

Dia hanya tersenyum pasrah dan mulai menanyakan apa yang ingin kumakan, "Aku ingin rujak mangga muda dengan banyak cabai." Mataku terasa berbinar.

"Tidak!" Sasuke memandangku dengan yakin, itu membuatku menciut karena tatapannya benar-benar tidak mengijinkanku. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau rujak dengan sedikit cabainya dikurangi." Kutatap dia dengan pandangan memohon.

Dia hanya tersenyum pasrah dan mulai membuatkanku rujak. Aku menyukai semua masakan yang dibuat Sasuke. Walau kini aku sudah bisa memasak, tapi semua makanan yang dia buat bahkan jauh lebih enak dibanding aku tidak memperdulikan hal itu, yang terpenting kini rujak yang kuinginkan telah ada di depan mataku dan rasanya sangat nikmat. Aku sekilas memandangnya dengan makanan yang masih penuh di mulutku. Dia hanya balas memandangku dengan pasrah dan rasa khawatir yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Sayang, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar. Ini masih terlalu larut untuk kamu masih terjaga. Angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuhmu." Setelah Sasuke membersihkan semuanya, dia memegang tanganku dan mengajakku kembali ke kamar.

Aku selalu senang dengan semua tindakan manis nya ini.

Aku masih belum bisa tertidur. Kucari-cari lekukan leher Sasuke dan memposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin, ku ambil tangannya dan kulingkarkan di pinggangku.

Dia sedikit terjaga. "Kau masih belum tidur Sayang?" Dia melihat jam di atas meja sekilas, "Ini bahkan masih terlalu larut."

Sentuhan tangannya membelai wajahku dan hal ini selalu membuatku rindu. "Aku masih ingin seperti ini Sasuke." Kumainkan kancing bajunya yang belum terkancing.

Kini dia memandangku dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaannya. "Kau sakit? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat aneh, Sayang." Sasuke duduk dan memeriksa seluruh tubuhku.

Ku pegang tangannya dengan hangat, "Aku tidak sakit Sasuke."

"Kumohon jangan membuatku selalu khawatir, Sayang. Besok pagi kita ke rumah sakit untuk menanyakan perihal keanehanmu akhir-akhir ini."

Aku tersenyum akan tingkahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Yakinlah!" Kucoba untuk meyakinkannya.

Ku tarik tangannya dan mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya. Walau dia terlihat masih belum yakin tapi aku terus berusaha untuk meyakinkannya.

Pelukan hangatnya membuatku terbuai dan rasa kantuk telah menguasaiku.

**~o0o~**

Rasa mual tiba-tiba mendera, aku tergesa menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua yang kumakan kemarin. Kurasakan tangan hangat memijat punggungku ringan. Rasanya sedikit lega. Kupandangi wajah Sasuke yang melihatku khawatir. "Kita harus benar-benar ke dokter, Sayang."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak sedang sakit." Kucoba untuk tetap berdiri pada argumenku kemarin. Membayangkan rumah sakit saja sudah membuatku ingin mengeluarkan lagi isi perutku. Teringat beberapa tahun silam saat kelahiran Eren, itu sedikit membuatku paranoid dengan rumah sakit.

Sasuke menggeleng dan menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku tidak mau istriku sakit, kali ini kau harus menurut, Sayang. Kalau tidak mau, aku tetap akan menggendongmu sampai ke rumah sakit."

Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan perhatian Sasuke yang terlalu berlebihan, tapi ayolah! Aku benci rumah sakit jadi tolong mengerti aku kali ini.

"Sasuke." Kucoba memohon seperti biasa, tapi kali ini dia lah pemenangnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum masam saat dia telah berhasil memaksaku untuk menyetujui keinginannya. Sasuke kini menggendong Eren. Sesekali dia menoleh padaku yang sedang cemberut. Tak kupedulikan senyuman tampannya, aku masih kesal padanya.

Saat tiba di depan gerbang kulihat temannya Eren sedang bermain lempar bola. Eren dengan tergesa menyapa mereka, aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putra kecilku.

Mataku sedikit melihat Ino yang sedang mengenakan celana pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya, kulirik suamiku yang balas memberi senyuman pada Ino yang tersenyum kepada kami.

Ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman muncul dalam hatiku, setelah sedikitnya berbasa-basi dengan tetanggaku itu, aku segera memasuki mobil. Tak kupedulikan Sasuke yang sesekali memulai pembicaraan. Aku masih kesal dengannya.

Tangannya yang bebas memegang pergelangan tanganku hangat, tangan yang lainnya dia gunakan untuk menggendong Eren, "Kau masih marah. Sayang."

"Hm." Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas saat dia memandangku dengan pandangan menyesalnya itu. Kasihan juga sih sebenarnya, tapi egoku yang terlalu tinggi selalu bisa menguasai akal sehatku.

Setibanya waktu untuk memeriksakan kondisiku. Kulihat dari sudut mataku, dokter mulai memeriksa kondisiku. Aku hanya diam acuh tak acuh, pada dasarnya aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan rumah sakit.

Kudengar Sasuke berbicara serius dengan dokter, aku hanya bisa mendengarnya saja. Malas kalau ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraan yang mungkin tidak kusukai.

"Selamat Anda akan memiliki anggota baru dalam keluarga Anda tuan." Kualihkan pandangi kedua orang yang sedang berbicara itu dan kulihat perutku masih terlihat datar.

'_Bayi, aku akan memiliki bayi lagi'_ entahlah perasaan apa yang mulai muncul dalam diriku. Seharusnya aku merasa senang dengan kabar itu. Tapi, trauma di masa lalu sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman.

Sasuke datang dengan senyum lebarnya, dia memelukku dan menciumi semua bagian wajahku. Sebenarnya aku malu, karena kami bahkan masih di dalam ruangan dokter, "Sasuke hentikan!"

Kudorong pelan dia dan tersenyum sedikit melihat ke arah dokter yang balas tersenyum kepadaku.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke tanpa henti tersenyum dan itu membuat Eren mulai bertanya-tanya perihal keadaan ayahnya yang aneh. "Ayah Sasuke kenapa? Kok dali tadi telsenyum telus?"

Kini Eren sudah ada di gendongan Sasuke dan dia menciumi wajah putraku dengan senang," Kau akan mempunyai adik kecil jagoan."

Kulihat Eren balik bertanya. "Adik, mana adik kecil itu ayah?" Eren dengan tampang masih polosnya bahkan membuatku geli.

Sasuke sedikit mencubit hidung Eren, dia sedikit memberontak dalam gendongannya. "Adik kecil akan muncul delapan bulan lagi Eren sayang."

"Kenapa tidak sekalang ayah? Kenapa masih lama? Elen ingin mengajak adik kecil belmain bersama Mikasa." Aku pun tak tahan untuk ikut mencubit hidung putraku pelan.

"Eren jagoan ibu, adik kecil itu tidak akan langsung ada kala Eren menginginkannya. Eren mau berjanji pada ibu satu hal agar kelak Eren bisa memiliki adik kecil yang lucu?"

Dengan pandangan keingin tahuannya dia mengangguk dengan cepat. "Apa itu ibu?"

"Eren harus menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adik kecil dan menjaganya kelak. Mulai hari ini Eren tidak boleh nakal, ya." Eren menggangguk dengan semangat.

"Iya ibu." Senyum polosnya itu selalu menggugahku untuk mencium pipinya sekilas.

Sasuke masih memandangku dengan senyum yang belum hilang dari wajah tampannya. "Terima kasih Sayang."

Rasa hangat mulai bermunculan saat melihat wajah nya yang terlihat senang. Bukannya aku tidak senang dengan adanya sosok bayi lagi dalam rahimku, tapi mengingat beberapa tahun silam itu membuatku sedikit terusik '_Maafkan ibu sayang._'

Aku hanya bisa mendesah beberapa kali saat kini aku di dalam kamar sendirian. Memandang perutku yang masih datar.

"Apa Eren sudah tidur siang Sasuke?" Dia masih menampilkan senyumnya dan mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke mencium bibirku sekilas, kupandangi dia yang masih setia tersenyum. "Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat aneh Sayang? Kau tidak suka dengan berita kehamilanmu ini?" Kulihat ada sedikit raut kecewa saat Sasuke memegang perutku yang masih datar.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke." Aku mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Lalu kau kenapa kok dari tadi masih terihat cemberut?" Dia memandangku dengan berbagai pertanyaannya.

"Aku takut Sasuke. Kejadian beberapa tahun silam sedikitnya memberikan dampak tidak mengenakkan untukku." Aku hanya bisa memainkan ujung kaos yang ku kenakan.

Rasa nyaman tiba saat dia membelai rambutku pelan dan memelukku hangat. "Kau jangan takut Sayang, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Senyumnya yang tulus selalu bisa meruntuhkan semua rasa kekhawatiran yang ada. Aku balas memeluknya erat.

...

Akhir-akhir ini rasa mual kerap kali datang, itu membuatku beberapa kali mengumpat '_Sialan!_'. Belum lagi setiap pagi disuguhi pemandangan paling menggelikan, melihat tetangga seksi masih muda dan cantik. Astaga! Seharusnya aku lebih menyiapkan senyum paling menawan, membayangkannya saja serasa semua isi lambung ingin keluar.

"Pagi Sakura." Ino mencoba menyapaku. Seharusnya aku balas tersenyum, tapi sudut bibirku bereaksi lain.

Ino mulai menghampiriku. Oh, Astaga! Lihat yang dia kenakan. Baju yang minim seperti kekurangan kain dan celana pendek yang super mini.

"Hm, aku tidak melihat Eren. Dimana dia?"

"Bersama ayahnya, dia suka melakukan hal yang para lelaki lakukan. Mereka suka merahasiakannya dariku." Aku mencoba balas tersenyum.

"Kau beruntung nyonya. Uchiha-_san_ sangat baik dan tampan pula."

Seharusnya aku benar-benar menendang pantat wanita ini dari tadi, "Ya, kau benar." Aku merutuk lagi, saat dengan tanpa permisi dia menghampiri Sasuke yang berjalan ka arah kami. Dia mencoba menyapa dan tidak meninggalkan senyum menggodanya pada Sasuke.

Lihat mereka. Oh, Astaga! Aku ingin sekali menarik Sasuke ke dalam dan menjauhkannya dari wanita berbahaya ini. Ingatkan aku untuk menambah daftar _black list_ wanita yang patut dihindari.

"Apa yang kau bawa Uchiha-_san_? Sepertinya menarik." Sasuke memperlihatkan senyum ringannya, yang sialannya itu benar-benar tampan.

"Aku berencana membuat sebuah rumah pohon di depan sana. Aku berjanji dengan Eren kemarin malam."

"Wow, sepertinya menarik. Apa aku bisa membantu?"

"Terima kasih Yamanaka-_san." _Sasuke terlihat sedikit tersentak saat Ino tanpa sengaja menyentuh pergelangan tanggannya. Sial! Aku dengan tergesa bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan berjalan seperti itu." Aku memandang dengan mata melotot pada Sasuke saat dia mencoba mengambil kayu yang akan kuraih.

"Aku ingin bergabung dan membantu membuat rumah pohon itu." Kucoba tersenyum tapi terlihat garing karena gigiku yang sedang beradu.

Walau Sasuke terus saja menghalangiku untuk bergabung dengan mereka, aku tetap pada kekeras kepalaanku. Jangan mencoba meremehkanku dalam hal sepele seperti ini. Teringat beberapa tahun silam bahkan aku sering tidur di atas pohon.

Eren tiba-tiba datang bersama Mikasa dan mereka berlarian. "Halo, manis," Aku tersenyum dan menggendong Mikasa lalu menciumnya. Kulihat Eren sepertinya mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ok, jagoan aku melupakan satu hal." Kuraih tubuh jagoan kecilku dan mencium hampir seluruh wajahnya dan dia kegelian, "Hentikan ibu! Ini geli sekali."

Kuraih rambut Eren, dia sedikit merenggut dan mencoba merapikan rambutnya sebisa yang dia bisa. "Ibu jangan buat aku tidak kelen." Dia berlari dan menjulurkan lidahnya genit. Katakan padaku apa aku harus menggelitiki jagoan kecilku?

Aku masih asik mengejar Eren dan Mikasa yang tertawa, aku meraih tubuh mereka dan menggelitiki mereka, mereka kegelian dan kami tertawa bersama-sama.

Sasuke masih berkutat dengan kayu dan gergaji, Ino dari tadi tidak lepas untuk mencoba berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Jangan sebut aku Sakura si pembuat onar jika aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Pandangan mataku tertuju pada seekor cicak yang menonton kegiatan kami dari tadi, alarm dalam kepala ku berbunyi untuk menemukan sebuah ide kecil dengan melibatkan cicak dan Ino.

Aku lihat Ino dan Sasuke masih asik memaku tiap sudut kayu dan Ino yang memegang kayunya. Kuambil cicak itu dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, kulempar saja, oh Astaga! Cicak yang hebat. Ino langsung lari terbirit-birit saat menyadari paha mulusnya di singgahi cicak. Aku tak bisa berhenti untuk tertawa. Sasuke hanya bisa berdehem dan menggeleng dengan keusilanku.

Sore harinya Sasuke dan Eren sudah bersiap untuk mencoba rumah pohon yang kami buat tadi, aku masih ingin tertawa jika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Ibu, apa aku boleh mencoba lumah pohonku?"

"Tentu saja Jagoan." Kucium pipinya dengan gemas. Dia langsung berlari dan melompat-lompat.

"Hati-hati _boy_, kau bisa terjatuh." Eren hanya tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi kecilnya.

Kulihat Mikasa berlari kecil dan menoleh pada kami ,"Apa aku boleh ikut belgabung, Sakula?"

"Tentu saja manis." Kucium pipi kanannya dan mengerling sedikit. Eren dan Mikasa bermain dan melompat-lompat. Untung tadi kami sepakat untuk membuat rumah pohon itu lebih rendah. Ku lihat Sasuke pun sedang asik bermain bersama mereka. Kuputuskan untuk mengambil cemilan dan teh manis.

"Para jagoan dan nona manis. Cemilan dan tehnya sudah siap." Mataku mengerling, memberi isyarat mereka untuk turun.

Eren dan Mikasa masih asik berlarian saat kusadari kepala Sasuke sudah ada di pundakku dan menciumi leherku ringan, tangannya pun tak luput memeluk pinggangku. "Apa kau bahagia, Sayang." Kulihat dari sudut mata, Sasuke sedang tersenyum melihat Eren dan Mikasa yang tertawa sambil berlarian.

"Tentu saja." Aku mencium pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dia mencium bibirku dengan mesra, aku kalungkan kedua tangan dan balas mencari-cari bibirnya, dia sedikit terkekeh saat aku kesal karena dia mencoba menggodaku dengan kerlingan seksinya.

Kami pun tetap akan melanjutkan ciuman panas kami, jika saja aku tidak mendengar seseorang berdehem di sampingku dan memasang senyum dan berpura-pura sok seperti habis terjatuh.

"Apa yang terjadi Yamana-_san_?" Sasuke menghampiri Ino yang memperlihatkan sedikit luka gores di tangan kanannya. "Tadi aku sedikit tergores kayu pembatas itu waktu aku ingin bergabung bersama kalian." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk deretan pagar tanaman di samping rumah pohon.

Sekilas kulihat mata Ino mengerling ke arahku saat Sasuke tiba dan membawa kapas, obat anti septik dan mencoba menempel lukanya dengan hansaplas.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana wajahku sekarang, rasanya aku ingin mencakar wajah sok kecentilannya itu. Aku sedikit merutuki saat kupandangi deretan kuku-kuku ku yang sudah habis tertata rapi. Oh, aku lupa mengatakan satu hal, aku terkadang suka menggigiti jari-jari kuku ku dan Sasuke tidak suka itu, lalu dia secara rutin memotong dan merapikan jari kuku ku.

Kuhampiri mereka dan sedikit berbasa-basi. "Bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengobati luka mu Ino." Kulihat sekilas Ino mendecak sebal saat Sasuke memberikan antiseptik itu padaku. Ide cemerlang secara tiba-tiba muncul, aku menekan dengan keras dan menyeringai saat dia berteriak dan melototiku. Sasuke menghampiri kami, dia meraih pergelangan tangan Ino dan mengobatinya secara telaten. Ino tersenyum puas saat melirikku.

Sialan! Aku benar-benar ingin memanggang wanita ini. Aku bergegas pergi dan mendecak dengan sebal, aku tak perduli saat Sasuke menatap dengan heran padaku yang memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke datang tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan memelukku serta mencium pipiku. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

Kulepaskan pelukannya dan melotot sampai rasanya kedua bola mataku mau keluar. "Kenapa Sayang?" Sasuke mencoba meraih tanganku dan aku menepisnya.

"Senang ya, berduaan dengan cewek cantik dan seksi?" Aku gagal dalam memperlihatkan wajah sangarku.

Suara tawa Sasuke terdengar, dia mengerling dan mencoba meraih tanganku lagi, aku menepisnya. "Cemburu nih ceritanya."

"Oh, _sorry_ saja tuan, aku tidak sedang cemburu." Aku mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku yang memanas karena malu.

"Tidak apa, aku suka jika kau cemburu Sayang, itu menunjukkan jika kau sangat mencintaiku." Tak lupa dia memperjelas suaranya saat bilang '_Mencintaiku_' aku melirik sekilas wajahnya yang tersenyum tampan. Oh, _Kami-sama._ Aku ingin menangis, kenapa kau ciptakan manusia semanis seperti pria ini. Aku rasanya ingin memakannya. Dia pria yang kelewat baik, sampai hal ranjang pun aku yang selalu berinisiatif untuk meminta ronde ke dua dalam permainan kami, tak luput aku pun juga sering mendominasi, terkadang dia mengalah saat aku menginginkan ada di atas. Setiap kami bercinta pun dia selalu hati-hati dengan dalih dia takut menyakitiku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa puas hanya dengan satu ronde dengan pria ini? Wajah kalem nya itu lo yang bikin aku selalu ketagihan. aku tersipu setiap membayangkan malam-malam panas kami.

Sasuke dengan pesonanya sudah sanggup meruntuhkan kekesalanku beberapa menit lalu. Kini aku berjalan di sampingnya dan menggandeng tangan kirinya. Kulihat Ino masih asik bermain rumah pohon dengan Eren dan Mikasa.

Tiba-tiba kulihat mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah. Eren berlari menghampiri Menma, dia mengangkat Eren setara dengan wajahnya dan menciumi seluruh wajahnya, kulihat Eren tersenyum kegelian.

"Ayah, aku senang kau datang." Eren memeluk leher Menma dan terlihat senang.

"Hai Menma."

"Hai Sakura, Sasuke." Aku tersenyum. Shion menghampiriku dan aku memeluknya serta kami saling memberikan ciuman pipi kanan dan kiri.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu. Sepertinya menarik?" Tanya Menma saat melihat sebuah rumah pohon.

"Ayah, tadi Ayah Sasuke membuatkan ku lumah pohon dan kami sedang mencobanya." Senyuman riang Eren membuat Menma tak berhenti untuk mencium pipinya.

Kulihat Menma ikut bergabung dengan Eren dan Mikasa bermain di rumah pohon.

"Siapa dia?" Ino mencoba berkenalan dengan Menma dan Shion.

"Perkenalkan namaku Menma dan ini calon istriku, Shion." Kulihat Shion menggandeng lengan Menma saat mereka berkenalan dengan Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino." Dia terlihat tersenyum dan masih melanjutkan sesi perkenalannya.

"Anda apanya Eren? Dia memanggil Anda Ayah?" Menma seperti kebingungan saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, Menma melirikku sekilas dan memberi kode meminta pertolongan dari pandangangan matanya.

"Hai Shion, apa kau bisa membantuku menyiapkan peralatan membuat _Steak_? Kuhampiri mereka. Dan menarik Menma untuk membantu Sasuke menyiapkan peralatan.

Aku, Shion dan Ino menyiapkan daging dan peralatan pelengkap lainnya.

"Hai, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?" Sialan si pirang ini, ingin rasanya kutendang pantatnya dari tadi dan melemparnya ke laut.

Kulihat Shion salah tingkah dan bingung dengan jawaban yang ingin dia lontarkan. Aku mencoba menengahi mereka, dan memberi Shion beberapa piring untuk membantuku menyiapkan sayuran di piring.

Kulihat sekilas Ino mendengus sebal. Dia menghampiriku, "Apa hubungan kalian?" Ino memainkan alisnya dan mencoba terus bertanya padaku.

"Aku tidak menyangka Anda cerewet sekali Yamanaka-_san_." Kulihat dari sudut mata dia mendengus sebal.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang bertanya? Dari kemarin aku tidak melihat kedua orang tua Mikasa, kemana mereka? Dan apa sebenarnya motif mu? Aku tidak akan berfikir jika kau hanya sedang menjaga Mikasa, jangan kau fikir aku tidak tahu jika kau ingin mendekati Sasuke ku." Kupasang senyum meremehkan, dan menekankan padanya bahwa Sasuke adalah milik ku.

"Kedua orang tua Mikasa sedang ke luar kota sampai besok dan aku yang menjaganya." Ino balas tersenyum, tapi senyumnya mengisyaratkan jika dia ingin mengejek ku. "Sasuke-_san_ terlalu sempurna untuk wanita seperti Anda nyonya." Dia menyenggol bahu kanan ku saat melewatiku.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, "Argh!" Suara Ino meronta saat aku menarik ujung rambutnya dan kami pun berguling-guling di tanah.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Aku merasakan Sasuke memegang tanganku dan Menma memegang tubuh Ino yang masih berusaha untuk mencakar tubuhku. Aku tersenyum meremehkannya saat kulihat ada beberapa helai rambutnya di tanganku, kurasakan sedikit perih pada bagian leher dan tangan saat kusadari itu adalah bekas cakaran wanita sialan itu. "Brengsek!" Aku mengumpat.

Kulihat Ino menarik Mikasa pulang dan kudengar dia menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras.

"Ya, pergi yang jauh wanita SIALAN!" Aku berteriak dan kudengar seperti ada barang yang pecah di rumahnya. Aku tersenyum menang.

Semua mata memandangku dan Eren bertanya kepadaku, "Apa yang ibu lakukan tadi dengan tante Ino?" Wajahnya terlihat penasaran. '_Sial!'_ Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Emosiku bahkan belum reda.

Menma menggendong Eren dan membawanya menjauhiku. "Selesaikan masalah kalian, Eren biar aku yang tangani." Menma memberikan tepukan pada bahu kanan ku.

Sekarang tinggal aku dan Sasuke, kulihat wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekecewaan. "Kau ingin memarahiku atau memakiku?" Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana yang hening di antara kami.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya kecewa dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi." Kulihat Sasuke menyisir rambutnya dengan kasar, sepertinya dia mencoba berdamai dengan amarahnya.

"Oh, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin membenarkan apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Tapi, kumohon apa yang kau lakukan tadi tidak baik. Apa kau lupa kalau kau sekarang sedang hamil? Dan Astaga! Eren dan Mikasa bahkan melihat apa yang kalian lakukan." Aku memegang ujung-ujung kaos yang ku kenakan dengan menundukkan wajahku seperti seorang anak yang sedang dimarahi.

"Maaf." Aku mengatakannya dengan lirih, aku sedikitnya menyesal. Aku melupakan fakta jika ada bayi dalam rahimku dan anak-anak pun sedang melihat kami.

Sasuke segera memelukku, dan aku bergetar dalam pelukannya. Kurasakan tangannya membelai rambutku pelan. "Sayang, aku harap apa yang kau lakukan hari ini tidak akan kau ulangi lain waktu." Aku mengangguk pelan dan masih kusembunyikan wajahku di perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku tidak suka ada wanita yang terang-terangan ingin merebutmu dariku." Kucoba jujur dan semakin menguatkan pelukanku.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berfikir aku akan meninggalkan mu?" Sasuke mencoba berkata jujur dengan menatap mataku lekat. Pandangannya mengisyaratkan sebuah kesungguhan, "Aku bahkan bisa mati jika kau meninggalkan ku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sayang." Lanjutnya dan mencium dengan lembut keningku.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sasuke. Aku hanya takut..." Sasuke tak membiarkanku melanjutkan ucapanku saat dia menciumku dengan hangat dan penuh gairah.

Hari yang melelahkan, acara membuat _steak_ hari ini hancur. Dan Sasuke pun mengobati bekas luka yang dibuat di leher dan tanganku dengan anti septik, aku merintih pelan saat dia tanpa sengaja terlalu menekannya.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan memesan makanan siap saji dan sekarang kami sedang mengobrol di ruang keluarga. Eren sedang tertidur di pangkuan Menma.

"Maaf, seharusnya kami tidak berkunjung di waktu yang tidak tepat." Menma memulai pembicaraan.

"Seharusnya kami yang meminta maaf karena kalian menyaksikan kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan hari ini." Sasuke terlihat menyesal.

"Hm, aku dulu bahkan sering melihat apa yang Sakura lakukan bahkan lebih parah dari tadi." Kulihat wajah Sasuke sedikit tidak enak hati. Aku teringat dulu waktu masih suka berkelahi, bahkan aku beberapa kali menghajar sekumpulan preman bersenjata waktu aku masih kuliah di Suna.

"Maaf seharusnya aku tidak mengungkit masa lalu." Menma terlihat tulus atas ucapannya, Shion dan Menma saling berpegangan tangan.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf soal itu, semua yang berlalu biarlah berlalu." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum ringan.

Bunyi suara perutku tiba-tiba memecah keheningan sesaat. Aku hanya nyengir saat semua mata melihatku. "Hehehe... Aku lapar."

"Bukankah Sakura-_san_ bahkan baru selesai makan dengan kami baru saja?" Shion berkata dengan keheranan di wajahnya.

"Oh, aku melupakan satu hal." Sasuke mendekatiku dan merengkuhku dengan tangan kirinya di pinggangku dan tangan kanan memegang perutku. "Kami akan mendapatkan anggota baru, Sakura sedang hamil satu bulan."

Kami semua tersenyum, Menma dan Shion memberikan selamat akan kehamilanku.

Kini aku dan Sasuke sudah ada di dalam kamar setelah tadi dia menidurkan Eren di kamarnya.

"Sayang, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Pijatan ringan di pundak ku terasa nyaman.

Aku berbalik untuk memandang wajahnya, "Bagaimana kalau besok pagi belikan aku bubur ayam dicampur bubuk cabai yang banyak." Aku benar-benar menginginkan itu.

"Boleh, tapi tidak menggunakan bubuk cabai." Gelengan Sasuke menandakan dia tidak menyetujui usulku.

Aku merengut sesaat. "Tidak usah dibelikan! Biar saja dedeknya nanti ileran." Aku berbalik dengan segera dan masih kesal.

"Sayang, jangan begitu. Apa kamu tidak kasihan sama dedek bayi, nanti dedek bayi kepedasan. Trus gimana jika dedek bayi nanti sakit di dalam perut mu?" Dia meraih tubuhku untuk memandangnya lagi, aku akhirnya tersenyum ringan. Pemikiran tentang dedek bayi yang sakit membuatku ingin tersenyum. Sasuke melihatku dan kami tersenyum bersama. Aku akhirnya terlelap dengan dia memelukku sepanjang malam.

Keesokan harinya aku tidak menemukan Sasuke di sampingku, aku melihat ada dua mangkuk bubur ayam di meja makan.

'_Bubur ayam untuk jagoan kecilku dan ibu yang sedang nyidam, agar dedek bayi tidak ileran.'_

Aku sedikit terkekeh saat kulihat tulisan tangan Sasuke. Hm, rasa lapar tiba-tiba datang. Kumakan semangkuk bubur dengan perasaan menghangat, Sasuke benar-benar melaksanakan apa ucapannya kemarin, tidak ada sedikitpun bubuk cabai.

"Pagi ibu." Kulirik jagoan kecilku yang sedang mengucek matanya. Kuraih tubuh kecil itu dan kucium pipinya.

"Pagi jagoan ibu." Dia meronta dalam pelukanku.

"Sebental lagi Elen punya dedek. Jadi Elen sudah besal, jangan cium Elen telus ibu." Pipinya yang merenggut terlihat lucu.

Aku tergugah untuk kembali menggelitikinya, jangan salahkan aku jika melakukan itu, dia terlalu manis untuk diabaikan. Kami tertawa bersama-sama. "Ibu, itu bubul buat Elen?" Matanya memandang lucu. Kucubit pipinya pelan.

"Aduh!" Dia merengut.

"Tentu saja."

Kulihat Eren sedang memakan buburnya, walau tadi kami sempat berdebat ringan karena aku ingin menyuapinya dan dia berdalih dia sudah besar. Oh, bayi manisku ternyata sudah besar. Ada perasaan sedih dan bahagia secara bersamaan.

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku. "Tunggu di sini jagoan." Kami beradu tangan dengan tangan terkepal. Lucu sekali tangannya sangat kecil.

"Sebentar!"

Kulihat ibu Mikasa ada di depanku, dia membungkuk dan memohon maaf atas kejadian tidak mengenakkan antara aku dan Ino kemarin.

"Akulah yang seharusnya memohon maaf, bukan Anda." Kuraih tangan nyonya Nara Temari.

Kami sempatkan berpelukan sesaat sebelum kulihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Nara. Aku bertemu pandang dengan mata Ino yang masih mengisyaratkan permusuhan, dia memandang ke arahku dan menunjukkan jari tengahnya. '_Sial!_' Aku mengumpat, andai tidak ada Temari, aku pasti melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Dia memasuki sebuah mobil dan melaju pergi.

"Maafkan kelakuan Ino, Sakura-_san_. Kami semalam segera menghubungi keluarga Ino dan mereka menjemputnya." Ada raut penyesalan di wajah Temari.

"Aku mengerti." Kuraih pergelangan tangannya dan tersenyum ringan. "Kami yang bersalah, seharusnya kami tidak bertindak kekanankan seperti itu." Dia kembali memelukku dan berpamitan.

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

Maaf Chiwe SasuSakuNaru, otak ane cuma bisa sampek di sini saja, salahkan daya pemikiranku yang hoby maju mundur yang berakhir error wkwk :v :v

**.**

**.**

**Bonus**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa nama dedek bayi, Ayah?" Sasuke menggendong Eren dan mencium pipinya.

"Uchiha Sarada."

Aku tersenyum dan membelai bayi dalam rengkuhan tanganku, dia sangat kecil, hampir semua yang ada pada dirinya mengambil dari Sasuke, walau begitu aku sangat senang. Kami semua sekarang ada di rumah sakit, ada Menma dan Shion serta tuan dan nyonya Nara.

Ayah mencium kening ku ringan dan membelai rambutku. Eren mulai turun dari gendongan Sasuke berpindah ke gendongan ayahku. "Ow, jagoan kakek kini sudah punya dedek bayi." Ayah mencubit pipi tembem Eren, dia menggembungkan pipinya. "Sakit kakek!"

Kami semua tertawa dalam kebahagiaan. Walau jalan hidup tidaklah selalu mulus seperti apa yang kami harapkan, kami percaya. Jika aku dan Sasuke saling berpegangan dan membina mimpi kami bersama atas dasar kepercayaan. Kami yakin itu sudah cukup membuat kami bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Beneran tamat kok ^_^

Bingung ngasih judul :3

Jangan sungkan beri jejak di lapak ini ya.

See u.


End file.
